


And For My Next Trick, Desire

by elebuu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Multi, Other, Sexual Tension, ascians - Freeform, blue magic, he kisses like a monster and probably fucks like one too, implied eventual nsfw, microdrabble, only future patches will tell, shadowbringers, will i regret shipping this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elebuu/pseuds/elebuu
Summary: (ACTION LEARNED)





	And For My Next Trick, Desire

_A cruelly curled eyebrow lifts at the corner as his gaze travels over you, admiring the fit of your fine clothing. “Lovely masquer,” he purrs, “How does it feel to fall to the Dark? Ah, but you wear it so well…”_

_All you can do is smile. He is a frightened youngster’s idea of a snake—coiling round and round you, his eyes drinking you. He is a drop of poisoned honey in your tea._

_With a nonchalant flutter of his head, he shakes his few white locks out of his face. When a satisfied smile creeps over his wine-dark lips, you know what is next._

_You also know that technically, you do not have to take the blow in order to perform your riposte. But his toxin is strong, and you are curious and enthralled._

_By the names of all the gods who’ve forgotten you, this feels good. And then it is your turn to wear that lethal smile._

_His lithe, graceful neck looks beautiful with your teeth marks in it._

**Author's Note:**

> i have 1 surviving brain cell and all it wants is to climb this trash great-grandpa


End file.
